


Surrounded

by Bushwah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Acceptable Breaks From Reality, Acting, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bank Robbery, Banter, Begging, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Bottom Jeremy Dooley, Captivity, Class Issues, Clothed Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Coercion, Collars and leashes, Consensual Domfighting, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Death Threats, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Dubious Ethics, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Extortion, Fantasy vs Reality, Fear Play, Fear!kink, Flirting, Gilded Cage, Grand Theft Auto Respawn Mechanic, Groping, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Hazing, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Jealousy, Kidnapping Play, Kink Negotiation, Kink Shaming, Knifeplay, Leather Culture, Master/Pet, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Kissing, OT6, Objectification, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Painplay, Pet Play, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Rape Roleplay, Realism, Recursive Fanwork, S&M, Sadism, Safewords, Service Submission, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spitroasting, Subspace, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Ryan Haywood, Trans Female Jack Pattillo, Trans Male Michael Jones, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, achievement hunter logo, casual sexism, high protocol leather top jack pattillo, infantilization, respawn!verse, sex position: fingers in mouth, slave kink, slave play, wrenseroticlibrary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Jeremy Dooley was surprised by how nice his crewmates were to him when he joined the Fakes. He just told them he's been fantasizing about if they weren't so nice. He knows they're not going to change just because they could get away with it, not going to take away his safeword just because he's opened up about this. But it's still frightening, just a little, to be surrounded.He likes that, too.(Despite the "Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF" fandom tag, this is not an RPF fic -- I'm writing the players' GTA characters, not the players themselves. Real Geoff's character Kingpin Geoff is depicted doing Kingpin Geoff things, like being in a gang that controls a city and coming back to life when he dies, and Real Geoff doesn't appear.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Minute Detour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014723) by [Wrespawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn). 
  * Inspired by [Game Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512298) by [Threatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threatie/pseuds/Threatie), [Wrespawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn). 

> This work would not have been possible without the efforts of Wren (wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com) and Threatie (alastair-made-me-undo-it.tumblr.com), posting collaboratively as Wrespawn on the AO3. Their respawn!verse is in a very real sense the canon on which these characters are built.
> 
> If you haven't already, please check out their works, especially the inimitable [Game Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512298). A full suggested reading order for the respawn!verse can be found [here](https://bushwah.dreamwidth.org/17019.html).

Jeremy: It's not that you would; it's that you could.

Michael: Li'l J's got a vulnerability fetish?

Jeremy: Sort of, but, look. When I first joined up I didn't know where I stood with you.

Geoff: We said some things... but we could have been lying, for all you knew.

Jeremy: Yeah. And I could have let that scare me, but instead... I started really thinking about it. What you could do to me. How little I could do to stop you. Especially you, Ryan. The Vagabond. And uh... Mogar too. Thought about how you could share me.

Gavin: Ooh, kinky.

Jeremy: This is before I knew why you always got up after a fight. But I knew I couldn't take you. I was good!

Michael: 'Course you were, we wouldn't have taken you otherwise.

Jeremy: But I wasn't that good. And you had me outnumbered. As soon as you got me alone...

Ryan: Technically, we wouldn't have even had to get you alone. “Nobody—”

Jeremy, suppressing a shiver: “—nobody fucks with the Fakes.” That's right, huh? You could have taken me out of a crowd, who to contradict you? Maybe you find a new bitch every week.

Geoff: Don't go thinking you're not special.

Jeremy: You're right, you're right. But you are the law here. You could have anyone you wanted. I'm pretty, sure—

Gavin: —handsome—

Jack: —and modest, too.

Jeremy: Good-looking, but there's models here. You can't really—

Ryan: Fuck, I love the way you try to be brave when you're scared. It's adorable. You're damn right I'd notice you.

Jack, sidling closer: Come on. We _did_ notice you. The only reason we didn't take you in immediately is because we _care_.

Gavin: We don't want to really hurt anyone. At least, not anyone who's not fighting us.

Geoff: And who doesn't own something we want.

Ryan: And who isn't hurting anyone else.

Michael: And who isn't in the way while we're working on any of the above.

Gavin: So you see, you were always perfectly safe.

Jeremy: But if you were the kind of people who would torture someone innocent, just because you thought it would be fun...

Ryan: You'd be first on the menu, Li'l J.

Geoff: You don't think we invite people into the crew just because they'll bring in revenue, do you?

Jack: You say that to all the new recruits.

Michael: And it works.

Ryan: You know, this idea you have of us picking you up during a robbery isn't totally implausible, if we did that sort of thing, but we don't actually have to diverge there. Maybe we took you in, offered you a spot in the crew, and told you you had to earn it? And then, maybe... didn't give it to you?

Jeremy: Fuck, that's hot. And then if I got tired of waiting...

Geoff: You'd discover that it wasn't just an offer.

Michael: You would have everything you wanted, of course. A nice hi-res TV? Why not, if you don't want to go to the rec room you won't have to. Gold leaf sushi? Not my thing but I'm sure we could get it. Heroin?

Geoff: I'm not paying for a heroin addiction.

Michael: Shut up, it's a fantasy. Lifetime's supply of heroin for our pretty pet.

Gavin: Handsome.

Michael: We'd even take you for walks outside. You'd be microchipped, of course, to keep you from going stray. Jack, you could put a GPS into him without killing him, right?

Jack: I really hope you're joking, given that you have “a GPS in you” right now.

Michael: Well, technically, you killed me.

Jack: I won't dignify that with a response.

Gavin: Ooh, or we could leash him.

Michael: Correction, _and_ we could leash him. Chip, collar, and lead. Jer, you want that around your neck like a dog, waist, wrist?

Ryan: What about ankle?

Jack: Shibari?

Jeremy: Collar on my neck, definitely. Leash, I don't know, on my wrist?

Michael: If you're not feeling the leash we can skip it.

Gavin: What kind of collar?

Jeremy: Well, at first I was thinking it would be black and green, because, you know.

Ryan: Oh, I know.

Jeremy: Metal, of course, or maybe Tyvek; you don't want me getting it off.

Ryan: Not Tyvek. It's too easy to cut.

Jeremy: But you wouldn't exactly give me a knife.

Ryan: I don't know, might be fun. Let you think you have a chance.

Jeremy: Oh.

Geoff: (sympathetically) That much, huh?

Jeremy: Nah, just... shoulda known.

Michael: This is Ryan we're talking about, here.

Jack: Not just Ryan. Hypothetical Ryan with even less of a conscience than this one.

Ryan: I have a conscience!

Gavin: Yes, a conscience and a boner.

Jack: I mean, we love you, but.

Gavin: Now imagine if you just had the boner!

Ryan: ...Point taken. And I mean, this is Jeremy we're talking about.

Jeremy: What's that supposed to mean?

Gavin: No, I get it. When he's around, everyone's a sadist.

Michael: Can't believe I'm agreeing with Gavin here.

Jack, dreamily: He's so cute when he's in pain.

Jeremy: Hey, remember when I fucking killed you?

Ryan: Which time?

Jack: Which one of us?

Gavin: Counting only the times you were also fucking me?

Jeremy: The next person to call me cute gets to add another one to the list.

Jack: Is that an offer? Aww, Jer, you shouldn't have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally planning to continue this, but Wren liked it and Akira_Cato asked for more, and apparently I am weak to comments.

Michael: Hmm... where are we going to get the bank?

Geoff: I can think of a couple of ways.

Jeremy: Oh god is that an option? I assumed we would just...

Gavin: Thought you'd do it on a nice comfortable bed?

Jeremy: No, I figured—just some place, you know.

Jack: Which map were you thinking of?

Jeremy: When I was first thinking about this I didn't know about Murder.

Jack: But you do now.

Michael: Yeah, Jer, which one?

Jeremy: ...The warehouse.

Ryan: You like rough concrete, huh?

Jeremy: Yeah.

Geoff: If you want the warehouse, you can have the warehouse. If you want something more realistic, though... I think I've already got a property you might like. No concrete—if I remember correctly the floor's actual marble. Smooth. Cold. Unyielding. How would you like to be held down on that?

Jeremy: _Fuck_ yes.

Geoff: Well then, I can show you around. Or if you'd rather be surprised?

Jeremy: I don't think surprise is necessary as such, but I don't need a whole tour.

Geoff: You want to get to it, huh.

(Later...)

Michael: So, Li'l J, you ready?

Jeremy: I'm always ready.

Geoff: Whatever you say. Gavin, camera?

Gavin: Rolling.

Geoff: Ryan?

Ryan: (predatory grin)

Jeremy: (shiver)

Jeremy: Okay, so I'm acting normal, going about my business in the bank...

Geoff: Sorry I don't have the appropriate props, short notice.

Jeremy, to empty air: Hello, I would like to make a deposit ... Dooley, Jeremy ... yes ... one thousand d—

Ryan: Freeze!

Jeremy: Hey, what's—

Ryan: Hands in the air!

(gunshot)

Gavin: Ahh!

Jeremy: Gavin, you okay?

Gavin: I'm fine, the Vagabond missed.

Ryan: I don't _miss_—that wasn't aimed at you. Next one will be if you keep mouthing off. Now line up against the wall. Be good and nobody has to be hurt.

Michael: Or don't. Nobody will be sad to see you go.

Gavin: Hey.

Jeremy: And the Vagabond is... pacing the line of captives, right? And he gets to me and he stops.

Ryan: What's this about a thousand dollars?

Jeremy: I'll be good. I'll give you my money. Please don't kill me.

Ryan: Well, it's not really your money, is it? Nothing in this place belongs to any of you. (He gestures with the gun; Jeremy flinches.) It's all _ours_.

Jeremy: Yes sir, it's yours, I'm sorry. I'll just get it out for you.

Ryan, calmly: Hands where they were.

Jeremy, shaking: Yes sir.

Ryan: Hold still. You don't want me getting twitchy.

Jeremy, shaking even more: No sir.

(Ryan steps closer.)

Ryan: You're going to give me what I want, aren't you?

Jeremy: Yes sir.

Ryan: No. I'm going to _take_ it. I wonder which pocket it's in?

Jeremy: The r-right. Ah! Um, in um, in the front...

Ryan: When I want your opinion I'll ask for it. Mm... I'm not sure your thousand dollars are really that important. After all, some things are _priceless_. Hey, Mogar?

Michael: Yeah?

Ryan: Think you can hold down the fort?

Michael: Why, you want to up your casualty count for the week?

Ryan: Don't worry, I won't kill him. As long as he behaves.

Michael: *sigh* Yes. Yes, I can hold down the fort. Just make it quick; we don't have all day. Also, if things get out of hand because you weren't here, I'm telling the boss.

Ryan: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Michael: I don't know why I put up with this.

Ryan: You, come here.

Jeremy: Where are you taking me?

Ryan: I don't know, the men's room?

Michael: God no, at least use the women's.

Jeremy: Where is there _to_ take me?

Geoff: Uh, there's an... office... thing. Over there. Or if you really want to be realistic there is a bathroom, but it's pretty small.

Gavin: I like the office. Like you're pulling him behind the counter to deflower him among the coin rolls.

Jeremy: Coin rolls, really?

Gavin: Paper money is all well and good, but sometimes you just need something with that _clink_, you know?

Jeremy: ...Anyway, Ryan, you've got one hand on my shoulder and the other holding the gun, and you're steering me through a door with an Employees Only sign.

Ryan: Sounds good.

Jeremy: You know what's next.

Ryan: Mm. You spoil me.

Gavin: Why's everyone coming in?

Michael: You thought we'd miss it?

Jack: Why are _you_ coming in?

Gavin: I've got the camera!

Ryan: Gavin, shut up.

Michael: Thanks, Ry.

Jeremy: Ngh! Just do it already! Whatever you're going to do, just do it!

Ryan: If you insist.

Jeremy: What... what are you doing?

Ryan: Checking for weapons.

Jeremy: Th-that's not...

Ryan, amused: Are you questioning my actions?

(Jeremy shakes his head frantically.)

Ryan: Then I'm checking you for weapons... What was your name again?

Jeremy: Jeremy.

Ryan: I'm checking you for weapons, Jeremy. You don't want anyone to get hurt, do you?

Jeremy: No sir. I'm sorry sir.

Ryan: You're going to be a good boy, aren't you? Yeah. You're going to be good for me.

(Ryan straddles Jeremy's belly just above the hips. Carefully, lovingly, he slides the safety on his gun into place and holsters it. Jeremy looks up at him in confusion.)

Ryan: What? Are you gonna fight me, Jeremy? Think you can kill me before Mogar gets here?

(Jeremy shakes his head.)

Ryan: Think you have the guts to try?

(Ryan draws a knife. Jeremy flinches back into the floor.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally happy with the dialogue/action balance but this is roughly how I picture the actual scene going.
> 
> My first draft had Michael suggesting they stand up an actual bank, but that would complicate the consent situation significantly. From Performance we know that the respawn!verse Fakes aren't totally opposed to doing noncon roleplay in front of outsiders, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't drop that element into an ordinary robbery for the fuck of it; they have a code of ethics, as bizarre as it may seem to people who think theft and murder are bad, and I don't think they'd be down for exhibitionism for the sake of exhibitionism.
> 
> Also it would be inconvenient to run, negotiate, and film a full scene while also committing a high-profile crime. And you better believe they want this one immortalized for the spank bank, pun intended.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan: Is your shirt supposed to be off at this point?

Jeremy: Technically, yes.

Ryan: Whoops. Uh—how do we deal with this.

Jack: I could help.

Gavin: You aren't even here!

Michael: (not taking his eyes off the pair) Ryan, can I shoot him?

Gavin: I've got the camera, you can't shoot me.

Geoff: If you keep the blood off the lens, I can take over.

Gavin: I'll be good!

Jeremy: I don't want to bring in someone else. Ryan, you've got a knife right there. You're telling me you don't know what to do with it?

Ryan: We're working from a script, I just wanted to be sure.

Jeremy: Ryan. Trust me. You're hot. Come get me.

Ryan, starting to smile: If you insist.

(Ryan adjusts his grip on the knife and angles it under Jeremy's tank top, with the dull side against Jeremy's chest between the collarbones.)

Ryan: That shirt looks good on you.

(The fabric gives way easily. Ryan withdraws the knife and makes another cut through the shoulder strap of the tank top, this time with the blade toward Jeremy, leaving a thin pale line on Jeremy's skin.)

Ryan: Mm. It's been too long since I saw blood.

(Ryan grasps Jeremy's shirt and pulls, ripping it open and exposing Jeremy's chest. He lays the sharp edge of the knife under Jeremy's collarbone.)

Jeremy, hyperventilating: Please—

Ryan: Go on.

Jeremy: Please don't kill me!

(Ryan moans and draws the knife across Jeremy's chest. Blood wells up in the cut.)

Ryan: Yes, nn, yes, just like that...

(Ryan reaches out with his other hand and presses on the cut. Jeremy hisses with pain. Ryan licks his fingers and closes his eyes.)

Geoff, looking directly at Ryan without a trace of irony: Where the fuck did the Vagabond go?

Michael: He took one of the hostages thataway.

Geoff (pinches the bridge of his nose): Fuckin' again?

Michael, with an elaborate shrug: I wouldn't know anything about that.

Ryan, looking back and forth between Jeremy and the door with a hunted look on his face: We haven't got much time. What else do you think I should do to you before I kill you?

(He rolls Jeremy's bare nipple between the fingers of his free hand idly. Jeremy whimpers.)

Ryan: I can't stay, pretty boy. One way or another, I'm going to have to leave you behind. Any last wishes?

Jeremy: (raises his hands with pointed desperation) You could take me with you.

(Ryan stills.)

Jeremy: I'd be good, I wouldn't make any trouble for you. (He gestures at the obvious tent in Ryan's khakis.) You want me to take care of that? I'm no use to you dead.

Ryan: An interesting offer.

Geoff, quietly: Then fucking get him!

Michael: Geez, okay, you don't have to be like that about it. He throws that dagger through my windpipe, I'm not cleaning it up.

Ryan: Looks like Mogar's gonna come before I do. Don't make me fucking regret this. (He stows his knife and draws the gun again, standing over Jeremy.) One wrong move and you know what happens. Bang.

Jeremy, getting shakily to his feet: Yes, sir.

(Michael leaves the room, grinning, and shuts the door behind himself.)

Ryan: Golden Boy is even quicker on the draw than I am, so don't think you'd get away with it.

Jeremy: No, sir.

(Ryan pushes Jeremy ahead of him with the barrel of the gun. When Jeremy is pinned face-first against the door, Ryan presses his body flat against him, grinding against his ass.)

Jeremy: Sh-should I open the...

Ryan: Ssh.

(Ryan opens the door and pushes Jeremy through it. Jeremy stumbles... straight into Michael, who leaps back and whips up his gun.)

Ryan: What are you doing here, Mogar? I thought you were with the hostages.

Michael: Fuck you. Geo—Kingpin's on that. Cops are on their way. We need out.

Ryan: About that...

Michael: What the fuck now.

Ryan: This lovely gentleman has offered to accompany us.

Geoff: A special guest, huh?

Ryan: Very special.

Geoff, heaving a put-upon sigh: Fine. Fine, you can bring him with. Just get a fucking move on.

Ryan, to Jeremy: We're going out the back. Keep up or you go down.

Jeremy: Understood, sir!

(The Fakes pile into the getaway van. Jeremy is in the back, lying down across Gavin and Geoff with his head in Ryan's lap. Jack is in the driver's seat, and Michael is holding Gavin's camera.)

Gavin: So what are you hoping to do with him?


	4. Chapter 4

(Ryan grips Jeremy's neck where it meets his shoulder, holding him in place.)

Ryan: Do you want me to pretend you're not hard?

Jeremy: That won't, nn, be necessary.

Gavin, interrupting: Oi, Vagabond, check this out, he's got wood! (He grabs Jeremy's dick from in front of Geoff. Jeremy makes a startled noise.)

Ryan: Hands off; he's mine.

Gavin: Ah, whoops. (He puts his hands above his head in faux surrender.)

Geoff: Wheels, how are we doing?

Jack: Fine, no thanks to these perverts.

Michael: C'mon, you just wanna be back here with us. Sour grapes.

Jack: Shut up.

Michael: Fine, fine.

(There is a brief pause.)

Geoff: So—

Michael, loudly: I hate to agree with Gav—uh, Golden Boy, here, but he has a point. The fuck are we going to do with him?

Geoff: 'We' aren't going to do anything. Ryan—uh, Vagabond—fuck.

(Michael chuckles.)

Geoff: Ryan is going to have his fun, and Ryan is going to handle the cleanup, and we'll put this out of our minds.

Geoff: Also, Vagabond, if you ever pull a stunt like this again I'll put you over my knee before I kill you. Freak.

Ryan, rolling his eyes: Yes, daddy.

Michael: So we're doing the daddy kink thing?

Jeremy: Yep. Is that an issue?

Michael: Oh fuck no.

Gavin: I don't think his shoes fit.

Jeremy: What the fuck?

Gavin: *winks* When I press on the toes he winces. See?

Geoff: Not you too.

Gavin, taking off the offending shoe: Let's get him comfortable.

Jeremy: Totally a coincidence that this makes it harder for me to run away.

Gavin: Mmhm. Thought you'd like it.

(Ryan takes out his knife again and Jeremy flinches. Ryan chuckles.)

Ryan: Don't worry, I won't use it on you until we're home.

(Ryan methodically cuts away Jeremy's shirt, tugging the fabric out from under him and setting it to the side.)

Ryan: Mm. What a treat you're going to be. Can't wait to put my marks on all that lovely smooth skin.

Geoff: We don't need to hear it.

Jack: Speak for yourself.

Gavin: I thought we were supposed to be perverts.

Ryan: You'll scar so fucking pretty.

Geoff: Is that your version of dirty talk? You're not keeping him long enough to scar.

Ryan, cradling Jeremy's head in one hand while tweaking his nipples idly with the other: Really.

Geoff: I know you. You'll be sick of him within the week. That, or you'll be playing with a gun and your trigger finger will happen to slip while you're coming.

Michael: He's got you there.

Ryan: That's as may be.

Geoff: But, fuck, why am I even saying this? We'll see how long it takes.

Jack: Anybody want to place a bet?

Jeremy, quietly: This is fucking hot.

Gavin: Oh, you like us talking about you like you're not even there?

Jeremy: Fuck yes. And, fuck, I'd be so scared right now. I don't know what you're getting out of this.

Jack, eyes still on the road: I mean, you look really cute when you're scared.

Geoff: Seconded.

Jeremy: But like, the Vagabond is clearly hard, but he's not trying to get off? He wants to take me home to do... to do something to me. God I'm so fucking hard. But he isn't trying to start that yet, he's just fucking teasing me.

(Gavin adjusts his dick in his pants.)

Gavin: So when _can_ I touch him?

Ryan: Tell me why I should let you.

Geoff: Now, now, Vagabond.

Gavin: Come on, we'll both like it.

Geoff: Sharing is caring.

Michael: Both, as in Ryan and—

Jeremy: _Scaring_ is caring.

(Everyone cracks up.)


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin: Pleeease?

Ryan: Fine, you can touch him. Just don't get him off. That's for me.

Gavin, deftly unbuttoning Jeremy's trousers: These don't fit you either, lad.

Jeremy: I'm trying to hold still, but fuck, it's not easy. Especially when...

(Gavin palms Jeremy's dick with one hand while working his pants down with the other.)

Jeremy: Nggrk. I want... aah, I want to fucking cum, but Golden Boy won't let me. (His hips twitch restlessly.) And if I do anyway, Ry—the Vagabond will, he won't like it. He doesn't want me to cum yet. But, fuck, I...

Gavin, stroking Jeremy's dick firmly but slowly: Thanks for letting me pet him, Vagabond!

Jack: *pouts* Aww, I wanna pet him.

Jeremy: Please...

Gavin: What's that?

Jeremy: Feels good.

Gavin: Guess I'm doing it right then!

Jeremy: Fuck.

Ryan: So what do you think, Geoff?

Geoff: ...huh? Oh. Uh.

Jack: Are they distracting you?

Gavin: Do you want me to stop?

Geoff and Jeremy, simultaneously: No!

Ryan: Oh? What do you want?

Jeremy: Fuck, I want. Fuck. More. Fuck, touch me harder, I need it—

Ryan: Are you sure? Remember, I won't like it if you cum without permission.

(Jeremy makes an inarticulate noise, his hips bucking into Gavin's hand.)

Ryan, not looking away from Jeremy: Golden Boy, stop.

(Gavin pulls away, resting his hands on Jeremy's ankle. Jeremy whines and squirms.)

Gavin: Oh, come on, he wasn't that close!

Ryan: He's close enough.

Jeremy: Please, I won't, I swear I won't, please—

Ryan: Mm. Tempting. But I don't want you to be done yet.

Jeremy: *long ragged sigh* I know I should take him up on it, I know he's right, but fuck, I want just a little more.

Gavin: Think you could convince me to give it to you?

Jack: Like you'd take much convincing. A chance to get off a pretty boy and pull one over on Ryan? I'm almost surprised you haven't done it already.

Jeremy: I wouldn't necessarily have to convince Golden Boy. Maybe, even if I knew I wouldn't survive it, maybe I'd find my hand straying from my side...

Geoff: Ah-ah-ah. (He grabs Jeremy's hand, lifts it to his mouth and kisses the inside of his wrist, where Jeremy's pulse is fluttering with excitement he'd like to pretend is fear.) _Bad_ boy.

Jeremy: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Kingpin, sir, I—

Geoff: How about I give you something better to do with your hand, hm?

Jeremy: Please, yes, sir. Thank you.

Geoff, to Ryan: If you'd indulge me?

Ryan: How do you want him?

(Geoff and Ryan manhandle Jeremy into position with Jeremy's head between Ryan's legs, his cheek resting on Ryan's thigh. Geoff pulls Jeremy's hand onto his hard dick and Jeremy obligingly begins to stroke it.)

Ryan: How's this?

Jeremy: S'good. Be better with something in my mouth.

Ryan: If you don't like it, you can tap.

(Ryan pushes two fingers into Jeremy's mouth and moves them in and out slowly. Jeremy makes a soft startled sound before settling down a little closer to the floor of the van and starting to suck.)

Ryan: Yeah, that's right.

Jack: So where did you get him?

Ryan: Mogar and I were on hostage duty, and I... got distracted.

Geoff: Again.

Michael: As usual.

Ryan: I had him alone, and... I was going to kill him, really I was, but he offered. Nn, he was so fucking scared.

Geoff: Scared stiff, apparently.

Ryan: He knew what I wanted from him. But he was still trying to bargain for his life.

Jack: Oh, he wanted you to make it slow that badly?

Ryan: Apparently. He's something special, Kingpin. I want to find out what.

(Geoff makes a scoffing noise that is interrupted with a groan.)

Jack: It's going to be interesting seeing how long he lasts.

Ryan: Hopefully long enough for me to get to fuck him properly.

Jack: Speaking of! Is he a virgin, do you know?

Michael: How would he know that.

Jack: I don't know, by the time I've spent some time with a guy I often have a general idea.

Michael: You know, he is awful slutty for a virgin.

Jack: So, is he?

(Ryan pulls his fingers out of Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy makes a complaining noise.)

Ryan: Hey, slut, wake up.

Jeremy: 'M awake.

(He comes to awareness, realizing where he is, and shudders.)

Jeremy, quickly: Sir.

Gavin: Look, you've made him all tense again.

Ryan: Have you had sex before?

Jeremy: Yes, I have.

Jack: Yeah, but has he been fucked?

Jeremy: N-no.

Jack: Has he sucked cock?

Jeremy: No. I haven't.

Jack: Had his ass eaten?

Jeremy: I—I'm sorry, I don't—

Jack: He's _adorable_.

Geoff: Has he given a handjob before?

Jeremy: Um. Um, I.

Jack, delighted: He has!

Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah, I.

Ryan: Shh.

(Jeremy goes instantly silent.)

Ryan: Not much longer until we're there. Got to get you ready.

Jack: That's right, can't have him poking around HQ.

Ryan: Now what can I... oh. Oh.

(Ryan picks up the tattered remnants of what was once Jeremy's tank top and holds them up to him. Jeremy's eyes go wide.)

Ryan: This will do nicely, don't you think? (He selects a length of cloth, wraps it, and ties it off behind Jeremy's head.) Mm, yeah, that's good. (He pets Jeremy's neck and Jeremy leans into the touch.)

Jack: Okay, that's it, we're there.

(Ryan drags Jeremy out of the car by one arm. Gavin grabs the other, and the two of them lead him out of the garage to the living room. Michael follows with the camera, trailed by Jack and Geoff. Ryan guides Jeremy down onto the couch and sits next to him. Jack takes Jeremy's other side, and Gavin sits in her lap.)

Jack: Home sweet home.

(She undoes the blindfold and pulls it off. The first thing Jeremy sees, blinking in the sudden harsh light, is Ryan's smirk. Jack giggles from behind him.)

Jack: Like imprinting a baby bird.

(Jeremy whimpers.)

Jack, to Ryan: Are you going to take the first turn alone?

Geoff: Little slut went and got me all worked up. Vagabond better let him finish the job.

Ryan: Hmm, I don't know.

(Geoff makes a frustrated noise. Ryan lets the moment drag on.)

Ryan: ...Of course, boss. I hate to keep you waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a minor consent issue above scene in this chapter. Short version: Gavin's an asshole. See end notes for details.

(Jack grabs Jeremy by the upper arm and pulls him to his feet. He flails, trying to keep his balance without making any movements that could be read as threateningly sudden, still not adjusted to the light.)

Jack: I won't get in your way. But you're going to deflower him properly, on a bed. I insist.

(Jack takes him down the hall. The rest of the Fakes follow.)

Michael: I'm really just not going to get a good angle on this part, huh.

Jack, brightly: We'll make sure you have a front row seat for the action!

Gavin: We can also use the hidden cameras that were left behind after, uh, _the sex tape._

Michael: ...You mean you had hidden cameras in Ryan's bedroom for that sex tape you were making _months_ ago and you never turned them off?

Gavin: Haha, um, no, I just turned them back on.

Michael: What have you used them for?

Gavin, dancing out of Michael's reach: I'll explain later. The show's starting!

Michael: You'd better.

(They all gather around Ryan's bed. Gavin points out the locations of the cameras by pantomime.)

Jack, still gripping Jeremy's arm: Ready?

(Jeremy nods emphatically. Jack pushes Jeremy face first onto the bed. Geoff immediately follows him, holding Jeremy down with a knee on his upper back. Jeremy shivers but doesn't resist.)

Geoff: He's wearing too much clothing.

(Ryan snorts and pulls off Jeremy's already-unbuttoned pants along with his underwear. Jeremy steps out of them, and Ryan balls up the clothing, considering, before handing it to Gavin. Gavin gives him an offended look and goes to put it in the laundry.)

Ryan: Happy?

Geoff: Extremely.

(Geoff fondles Jeremy's ass cheek. Jeremy tenses slightly despite himself. Geoff chuckles.)

Ryan: So, boss, did you want his mouth or his ass?

Geoff, licking his lips: Ass.

Ryan: Are you sure? Remember, he's a virgin; he's gonna be tight.

Geoff: As if that's a downside. (He grabs the lube from the bedside table and measures it out.) Are you sure you don't want to go first, though? My dick could be a little big for him.

(Ryan growls softly. Geoff makes gratuitous eye contact with Ryan as he pushes two lubed fingers into Jeremy's ass.)

Ryan: That won't be a problem.

Geoff: But no. (Geoff pulls his fingers out of Jeremy and slaps his ass lightly.) He's your project. You should get the first turn.

Ryan: If you say so, boss. (Ryan takes over the fingering.)

Geoff: I want him to choke on my dick while you fuck him from behind.

Ryan: Sounds good.

Geoff, unbuckling his belt: Oh, and if I feel his teeth on my dick, I'll blow his fucking brains out. That okay?

Ryan: You do that, boss.

(Geoff takes a handgun from his pants pocket. Jeremy's eyes go wide.)

Ryan: But you won't have to. He'll be good for me. Right, Jeremy?

Jeremy: Yes, sir; Kingpin. I won't bite.

(Geoff pulls Jeremy's head up to dick level. Jeremy braces himself up with his arms. Ryan, behind him, presses his dick against Jeremy's ass.)

Geoff: Finish what you started, slut.

(Jeremy licks Geoff's dick tentatively, feigning inexperience, his eyes darting between Geoff's face and the gun hovering in his peripheral vision. Ryan waits until Jeremy has his lips around the shaft of Geoff's dick before pushing in.)

Geoff: Oh, that's a _good_ view.

Ryan, fucking Jeremy up against the bed: Mm, he really is. Be better with some more... red.

Geoff: Such a one-track mind. As soon as you've drawn all over him you'll throw him away.

Ryan: Aw, daddy, can't I at least hang him in the fridge?

(Jeremy tries to laugh and chokes. He pulls back for a moment, coughing.)

Jeremy: Fucking fuck.

Geoff: You good?

Jeremy: Fuck both of you. Uh, yeah, I'm fine.

Geoff: Did this happen?

Jeremy: Nah.

Geoff, hefting the gun: Then it's back to work with you.

Jeremy: Yes, _sir_.

Geoff: What were we talking about?

Ryan: Using him up and throwing him away.

Geoff: Mm, yes. How long before you run out of unbroken skin? I know you like to take your time.

Ryan: Yes.

Geoff: But there just isn't that much of him, and human lives are so easy to end.

(Geoff tucks a lock of hair behind Jeremy's ear with the hand that isn't holding the gun. Ryan chuckles.)

Ryan: Now who's getting sentimental?

(Geoff snorts. Ryan leans over Jeremy to grope his chest, and Jeremy whines.)

Geoff: Mm, do that again.

(Ryan flicks Jeremy's nipple. Jeremy yelps. Ryan runs his hand down Jeremy's side and grips him at the hip to thrust harder into him. Jeremy lets out a more deliberate groan.)

Geoff: Little brat knows which side his bread's buttered on.

Ryan: Oh?

Geoff: Which of us could kill him faster?

(Geoff cums in Jeremy's mouth.)

Geoff: Swallow.

(Jeremy obeys, looking overwhelmed.)

Geoff: You're okay, right?

Jeremy, without changing expression: Oh absolutely, I'm faking.

Geoff: All right then. Mm, that was good. Vagabond, you'll want to keep an eye on this one. Slut like this, you never know where his loyalties might lie.

Ryan, contriving to look both aroused and pissed off: I'll keep that in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is accused of using cameras to spy on events in Ryan's room without consent. Gavin does not deny the allegations, which are surface plausible. The situation is not resolved in this chapter mostly because Ryan doesn't care enough to interrupt the scene and confront Gavin. It will eventually be resolved to Ryan's satisfaction.


End file.
